User blog:Maymurs/7/20 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 7/20 (Thu) 07:10 ~ 09:20 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Nine new Astromon Added! ** Yeti, Mino, Gargor, Penpen, Otari, Nifa, Mamonte, Wendigo, Radis ** Yeti's (3★, Water) attack, defense, recovery stat will be increased by 5%. ▸ 4th Continent Released * Glacial Plains and Aurora Plateau will now be available to all users who have beaten the last boss of Slumbering City on Extreme * Quests/Challenges related to Glacial Plains and Aurora Plateau will be added. ** Mission on the top left of the main screen > Chapter 31~36 will be added ** After completing the last mission of the Chapter 36, you will be able to obtain Legendary secret egg. * Shop > Capture rate upgrade products related to Glacial Plains and Aurora Plateau will be added. * Entire skill books related to the Glacial Plains and Aurora Plateau will be added. ▸ New Capture Event! * Yeti Capture event will end ** Astroguide > Capture > (3★, Water)Yeti will be deleted. * PenPen (2★,Water) will be added! ** Players will receive Penpen (★3, Light) on 7/21(Fri) ** Event Astromon Penpen (★2, Water) will only appear at Phantom Forest ~ Slumbering City. ** Penpen (★2, Water) that appears at Glacial Plains are normal Astromon (and will not count as exotic encounters), and it will not appear in Aurora Plateau. ▸ Clan Apprenticeship for New Players * New system that allows users who have joined within the past 30 days to become Apprentices when joining a Clan. ** Apprentices can be accepted by either a clan Master or Officer ** Apprentices can not be kicked from a clan unless they are inactive for over 7 days ** Energy cost for participating in a clan battle is decreased for Clan Apprentices ** After participating a total of 5 times within one clan season, the Apprenticeship will be completed and reward of 1,000,000 gold given * Clans can now have a total of 30 regular members and 10 Apprentices * "Clan Manager's Recruitment offer is available for not only those who meet the requirements but also for normal clans. However, when requested to normal masters, you will be joining as regular Clan member." ▸ Clan Roll Call Bonus Added * Clan Roll Call Bonus will be activated after clicking Clan Plaza's Roll Call Bonus, and you will be able to participate 00:00 ~ 23:59 based on the current time zone. * There are two attendance rewards: One that is given as soon as the 'Roll Call' button is pressed and another which is determined by number of active clan members ** Immediate distribution: Clan Point ** 10 people Attendance: Battle reward Point +100,000 ** 25 people Attendance: Battle reward Point +300,000 ** 35 people Attendance: Battle reward Point +500,000 * Bonus Battle Reward Point will be applied based on the battle starting period, and you will be able to check the acquired points at Clan Battle result tab. * Bonus Battle Reward Point won't affect the actual Clan boss' HP. ▸ Clan Battle Astromon Damage Added * Players can now view the amount of damage that each unit within their party has done at the result screen in order to improve party composition. ▸ Titan Balancing * Clan battle will be reformed. (will be applied from new season of 7/24 Clan Battle) * Titan's order of elements will be changed. * Lv1~50 Titan's attack will be reduced. * (Light)Titan's status effect will be reduced as much as different element Titan's. * (Light)Titan will have 100% critical rate, but with the 2/3 attack skill of other elements of Titans, it will give similar damage, but will be able to gain advantage when using blind skills. * The area available to challenge the Clan will be extended from 4 areas to 8 * Skill of the (Wood)Titan will be changed (Applied after the Maintenance) ** 3★ Evolve Skill - 3 Sap - 2 Turn - 80% → 3★ Evolve Skill - Taunt - 2 Turn - 80% ** 5★ Evolve Skill - 3 Sap - 2 Turn - 80% → 5★ Evolve Skill - Buff Breaker ▸ Colossus Dungeon Balancing * Colossus Boss’ immune will be changed from action-inhibiting, sap, thirst and seal to action-inhibiting and seal effect. * Colossus Boss' passive skill will be added. ** Floor 1~5: Sap resistance: Sap damage reduced ** Floor 6~10: Greater Sap resistance: Sap damage greatly reduced. ▸ New Skillbooks Added * (Light/Dark) Latt's skillbook will be added. ▸ Mari Beach Package Extended * All uses will receive a Mari (4★, Water) as celebration gift * Beach Package sales period which was supposed to be over on 7/20 23:59 is extended till 7/27 23:59. ▸Adventure Package #2 Added * Adventure Package #2 which is included with Holy Gleem and High Light/Dark Egg will be added. * You will be able to purchase Adventure Package #2 by clicking Main Screen > Special Package on the middle right. Balance adjustment & Function Amendment * The Sky Falls and Slumbering City will be downgraded in order for you to experience the updated new continent. * Mino, Minotum, (★2)Taurus will be encountered in the Ancient Golem Dungeon, Starstone Dungeon at constant rate. * Element Chart will be added on the left corner of initial battle window. * You will be able to experience Sparkitt and Mari as support Astromon. Error Fixes * Astromon tab > The issue of redundancy awakening will be fixed. * Astromon tab > The issue of when raising skill level to maximum in the skill level pop up, activation of the skill level button will be fixed. * The issue that leader skill which is applied in the Dungeon not being activated in Dragon Dungeon will be fixed. * The issue that shield icon which has still been appearing even after the destruction will be fixed. * The issue that (Dark, Evo.3)Lilith's number of attacks which was only 4 times will be fixed to 5 times. Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Penpen Capture Event Beach Package Extension Adventure Package #2 Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes